1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic diffuser and more particularly, to a pebble stone-shaped diffuser, which assures a high level of safety and facilitates installation and cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scholars and persons of refined tastes love beautiful natural objects such as natural rocks and pebble stones. Natural rocks and pebble stones may be arranged in the yard or inside the house for decoration to create a visual scene. Further, an aroma diffuser may be placed in displayed rocks or pebble stones to diffuse a beautiful smoke and a pleasant smell, comforting people.
Conventional small-sized aroma diffusers are commonly made of ceramics. However, thick ceramic wall cannot transfer heat energy rapidly, and a thin ceramic wall tends to break. Further, conventional small-sized aroma diffusers commonly have a narrow bottleneck for output of diffused aromatic smoke and use a low or medium temperature heater for heating the contained aromatic fluid or essential oil. It takes much tie to heat the aromatic fluid into vapor for diffusing through the narrow bottleneck into the outside open air.
Further, conventional small-sized aroma diffusers use screws to affix component parts together. When a cleaning work is necessary, it takes much time ad labor to dismount the component parts for cleaning. Further, these conventional small-sized aroma diffusers do not have an attractive outer appearance for use as an indoor decorative item.
Further, conventional small-sized aroma diffusers, more particularly, the bottle-shaped aroma diffusers tend to fall and to break, i.e., conventional small-sized aroma diffusers are not safe in use.